A Forced Choice
by Violet Enigma
Summary: Logan forces the princess to choose: choose between killing her betrothed or three subjects who were inciting a riot. A little drabble in my head, placed here for others to read and review.


A/N: This is a little drabble that went through my head the first time I played Fable 3, and still goes through my head each time I play it. I expanded upon the idea and gave a little more detail to the scene. I just discovered the Fable stories on this site, so I have no idea if anyone has done something like this before since I've only read a few stories. I may expand upon this at a later date, but currently I'm going to concentrate on my other works. This was just something I wanted to get down and out of my head.

Disclaimer: Fable is owned by Lionhead Studios, all characters and locations belong to them, I'm just playing in their sandbox.

* * *

Elliot stood at the Princess' side, the two watching with growing trepidation as Logan ordered the leaders of the resistance in front of the castle brought before him. Walter stood on his right looking as fear-struck as the two in front of the throne. The leaders of the strike were hauled into the throne room and pushed to cower in front of the tyrant king on their knees. A quick nod of Logan's head to the guards and the Princess could tell they were meant to be killed, unable to stay quiet any longer she stepped forward.

"You cannot do this!" she shouted defiantly at her older brother, rage quickly overtaking her fear.

"I am the King, dear sister. It is my sovereign right," Logan replied, a sneer crossing his thin lips. "Do you think you can do better?"

Logan rose smoothly from his chair and waltzed down the stairs to stand in front of his sibling. He met her eyes without fear and just a touch a malice before motioning for his guards to take Elliot as well, the poor boy now left undefended as the siblings squared off.

"Choose," Logan finally stated, watching the rage turn back to fear at his proclamation. "Choose between the leaders of this pathetic resistance or your betrothed."

"You cannot be serious," she whispered, watching her brother turn from her back towards his throne.

"Choose or they all die," Logan reiterated, a sardonic grin lighting up his face as he sat down on his throne, settling one ankle on his other knee.

The princess looked on in horror, knowing her brother's threat was very real. Her head traveled between Elliot and the three subjects. Her face was awash in panic, fear, and pain as she pressed a hand to her heart in a vain attempt to still its furiously beating. She met Walter's eyes and received no comfort from one of her mother's oldest friends, he too could only look on in disbelief at what Logan was asking of her.

_I cannot do this. _She thought to herself, closing her eyes briefly.

"You have to pick me," Elliot finally declared, puffing out his chest to prove how brave he could be, even though he knew he was asking for his death. "There is no choice here, pick me."

Tears began to prick the Princess's eyes as she finally dared a glance at the man who held her heart. Her breathing began to match the frantic beat of her heart and the edges of her vision grew cloudy as her panic truly set in. Her eyes darted to the group of picketing leaders and they cowered in fear, hardly daring to meet her gaze as they shrank in on themselves when they felt her eyes fall on them.

_How does he expect me to decide? By Avo, these are our subjects, people he was sworn to protect. And Elliot, my best friend and the man I'm supposed to marry. How? How can I choose? Mother would be appalled right now, how can he so easily forget the lessons she taught us? Every life is sacred, every person to be treated with respect. How can I choose between them? What has happened to him to change him so much? Where is the brother who used to pick me up when I fell in the garden, who insisted on fixing my scraped knees himself and dried my tears? Where is the man who encouraged me to become betrothed to Elliot, despite my fears and young age because he could tell I had become infatuated with him? I no longer recognize this person in front of me. What has happened to him? How can he expect this of me?_

"Well?" Logan broke in on his sibling's thoughts, forcing her to choose faster than her brain could process her decision.

She motioned to her choice, closing her eyes as the tears finally spilled over and her heart broke.

* * *

A/N: I purposely left the ending vague, so I could use this in the future. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
